C'est les vacances
by Dororo03
Summary: Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, ayant besoin de fuir son oncle et sa tante, Harry avait décidé de partir pour l'été de ses 19ans à la mer. Là bas, il y rencontre un prof de surf d'environ son âge. HPDM, Univers Alternatif.


Je reviens avec encore un OS ^^ Il était destiné à un concours mais étant donné que cela fait plus de deux mois qu'on a pas eu les résultats, j'ai décidé de le poster pour vous ! ^^

**Titre** : C'est les Vacances…

**Couples** : HPDM ^^

**Rating **: Peu élevé…bien sûr présence de couple HOMO ! _ Attention étrangers vous voilà prévenus ! xD

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>- Gamin ! Tu es sûr d'avoir réparé la ventilation ? vint tambouriner à la porte l'oncle Vernon dégoulinant de sueur.<p>

Harry laissa ses cahiers reposer sur son bureau. Des livres étaient ouverts un peu partout sur la surface et des papiers de barres de chocolat chiffonnés sillonnaient le sol aux alentours. On était début Mai et il révisait pour ses examens de fin de première année. Il étudiait la médecine dans l'espoir de devenir pédiatre. Il voulait s'engager pour améliorer le quotidien d'enfants qui seraient dans la même situation que lui.

- Gamin ! Je t'ai posé une question !

La porte sembla trembler sous les coups violents et Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Se tenant sur le seuil, dans une chemise blanche trempée de sueur et dans un short ridiculement tendu par l'énorme panse que se trimballait l'homme, Vernon fulminait. Il était aussi rouge et gonflé qu'une tomate génétiquement modifiée. Sa disgracieuse moustache sautillait sous le tic nerveux qui agitait sa bouche.

Harry haïssait cet homme. Pourtant le garçon n'était pas de nature mauvaise. Mais son oncle était un homme horrible, égoïste et cruel. Il abhorrait ce qui était différent et qui n'entrait pas dans ses critères de « normalité ». Harry se souvient qu'il avait même fait renvoyer le facteur parce que celui-ci avait les cheveux rouges et un piercing à la lèvre.

Du peu qu'il s'en souvienne, son enfance n'avait pas été joyeuse. Vernon l'avait pris en grippe dès le début, dès son arrivée en faite. Il lui racontait des choses mauvaises sur ses parents et Harry en avait été à se demander s'il avait mérité d'être là. Heureusement qu'au début de son adolescence, son parrain avait refait surface. Malheureusement il devait rester chez son oncle jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans. C'était l'âge requis pour un orphelin recueilli par une famille afin d'éviter que les enfants se retrouvent à la rue, sans moyens. De plus, étant donné que son parrain était un repris de justice, il ne pouvait pas demander l'obtention de sa garde.

Harry était bloqué chez ces personnes qu'il détestait jusqu'à sa troisième année en fac de médecine. Ensuite il serait libre de partir chez qui il voulait. Mais heureusement que les vacances approchaient car depuis ses 13 ans il pouvait aller chez son parrain. De plus cette année, ils avaient décidé de partir en Floride chez de la famille de ce dernier. Harry ne les connaissait pas personnellement mais Sirius lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il avait hâte d'y être.

*Encore un mois* se dit Harry en regardant ce qui clochait dans le système de ventilation.

Une fois ses examens finis, il ferait sa valise et rejoindrait Sirius dans sa maison au cœur de Londres. Ensuite il prendrait l'**avion** direction trois mois de vacances à la mer. Harry n'avait jamais vu la **mer**, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y baigner. Il connaissait les bases de la natation et se débrouillait plutôt bien, surtout grâce à Sirius qui lui avait quasiment tout appris.

Il remonta dans sa chambre une fois la ventilation réparée pour se remettre à ses révisions. Aujourd'hui il avait de la chance, seul son oncle était resté à la maison. Sa tante et son cousin étaient partis faire quelque course et ne rentrerait que pour le dîner. Il avait jusqu'à 17h30 pour réviser et après il devrait aller cuisiner. Harry se concentra donc sur ses cours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ce que ça fait du bien d'être en vacances ! s'exclama Sirius en étirant ses bras aussi haut que possible.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés pour l'occasion en queue de cheval basse était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc et d'une chemise de la même couleur. Un chapeau de paille couvrait sa tête et lui donnait, pour le coup, vraiment l'air d'un touriste en vacances. Sa légère barbe naissante et la trace de coussin sur sa joue montraient qu'il avait passé de longues heures dans l'avion à dormir.

- Tu es tout le temps en vacances Sirius. Sourit Harry en arrivant avec les bagages.

Le garçon était en jean et en T-shirt et ne portait pas de chapeau. Il avait l'air fatigué car contrairement à son parrain, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils étaient partis dès le lendemain du dernier examen d'Harry. Le garçon avait passé la nuit à finir ses bagages et était parti rejoindre Sirius à Londres. Ce dernier réglait les derniers détails de son absence avec son majordome. Le vieux Acher Kre était bourru et connaissait Sirius depuis tout petit. Il était au service de la famille depuis son plus jeune âge, tout comme son père avant lui. Il devrait s'occuper de l'entretien de la maison 2 fois par semaines et ne pas oublier d'arroser le jardin.

- Non c'est faux. Je suis tout le temps occupé. Répondit Sirius.

- C'est vrai que faire des réceptions et aller gueuler après l'administration doit être épuisant. Se moqua Harry en lui tendant son sac.

Sirius se contenta de renifler et tête haute, partit appeler un taxi.

Harry secoua la tête mais un sourire égayait son visage. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là avec son parrain. Le moral au beau fixe tout comme le temps, il monta à l'arrière du taxi avec Sirius après avoir installé son sac dans le coffre. La voiture démarra et Sirius et le chauffeur commencèrent à discuter. Le conducteur d'origine portoricaine avait un fort accent mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Sirius qui continuait de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Bercé par les roulis du véhicule et les voix des deux hommes et vaincu par la fatigue, Harry s'endormit contre l'épaule de son parrain.

- Debout le môme, on est arrivé. Le secoua son parrain.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sa vision restait floue jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui tende ses lunettes. L'homme avait du les lui enlever durant son sommeil. Harry descendit récupérer ses bagages et vit Sirius et le conducteur s'échanger leur coordonnée. Son parrain avait toujours su se faire apprécier par les gens. Sa bonne humeur et son humour rendait les gens tout de suite aimable et à l'aise.

Après une poignée de main, le conducteur, Ruís, repartit vers d'autres clients.

- Vraiment sympa cet homme. Il m'a donné plein d'infos et de bons plans pour ces vacances. Expliqua Sirius en attrapant son sac. Allez en route, Mus et Dora doivent nous attendre.

Sirius le guida à travers une zone résidentielle ou toutes les maisons se ressemblaient plus ou moins, sauf celle devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry en resta bouche-bée, ce qui attira un sourire à son parrain. Et il y avait de quoi. La maison était immense, de style victorien, elle surplombait un jardin chatoyant. L'herbe était tellement verte qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux et des glycines laissaient trainer leur délicieuse odeur dans toute la zone. La maison elle-même était d'une couleur gris clair et cela faisait un joli contraste avec les rosiers qui l'entouraient.

- C'est…magnifique. Avoua Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout

- Merci. Fit une personne qui apparut brusquement devant eux.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et rose. Elle avait un joli visage en forme de cœur qui rayonnait. Peut-être à cause de sa grossesse qui semblait arriver à terme. Harry n'aurait su le dire mais il apprécia d'embler cette jeune femme que Sirius lui présenta comme sa petite cousine, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

- Dora comme tout le monde ça ira. Sourit-elle en le serrant difficilement contre elle. Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et elle alla saluer Sirius. Ensuite elle les emmena vers la maison. Malgré son ventre rebondit, Harry crut qu'elle sautillait tellement sa démarche semblait fluide. Arrivés à la porte, ils furent accueillis par deux personnes. Tout d'abord un énorme chien noir du nom de Sniffle qui méritait vraiment bien son nom car il se mit de suite à renifler les deux arrivants avant de sauter sur Sirius pour lui laver le visage. Et ensuite un petit garçon blonds comme les blés et aux grands yeux bleus avec un visage en forme de cœur qui courut se réfugier dans les jambes de sa mère.

- Je vous présente Teddy qui a eu 2 ans il y quelques jours. Sourit Dora avec une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Tu dis Bonjour Teddy.

Le petit garçon risqua un œil vers eux. Harry prit conscience qu'il s'agissait du bébé que Sirius tenait sur une des photos qu'il avait vu. Cela devait faire un certain temps que son parrain n'était pas venu car Teddy ne semblait pas se souvenir de Sirius.

- B'jour. Salua rapidement le garçonnet avant de cacher son visage dans les jambes de sa maman.

Sirius qui avait réussi à se défaire du chien s'approcha de Teddy et le souleva jusqu'à ses épaules. Le petit garçon cria avant de se mettre à rire pendant que Sirius fit semblant de le faire tomber avant de le rattraper.

- Si jamais tu fais tomber mon fils Paddy, je te tuerai et irait cacher ton corps dans les Everglades pour qu'il soit dévoré par les crocodiles.

Sirius stoppa net son manège et reposa l'enfant au sol avant de partir serrer un autre homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait du même âge que son parrain mais semblait beaucoup plus épuisé. On voyait déjà des petites mèches grises dans ses cheveux blonds et plusieurs petites rides avaient élu domicile au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Harry reconnut l'homme sur les photos de Sirius. Rémus Lupin.

- Mumus voici Harry. Depuis le temps que je voulais te le présenter.

Harry serra la main de l'homme et vit briller dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il avait vue dans ceux de Sirius quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Harry savait que cet homme avait connu ses parents au même titre que Sirius mais on ne pouvait deviner l'attachement de quelqu'un sans l'avoir vu. Et ses yeux montraient à quel point il avait aimé ses parents.

Après les présentations et la visite de la maison, ils s'installèrent chacun dans une chambre. Cette maison avait été la résidence secondaire de la famille de Dora avant qu'elle ne soit ruinée et laissée pour compte. Après qu'elle se soit mariée avec Rémus, Dora avait retrouvé les papiers dans un vieux coffre et comme la maison était déjà acquise, ils avaient décidé de partir vivre là-bas. La bâtisse comportait plusieurs pièces aux grandes fenêtres et il y avait assez de place pour que Sirius et Harry aient chacun leur chambre. Dora leur montra même la future chambre du bébé. Peinte en mauve aves des petits moutons blancs, elle accueillerait d'ici quelques semaines la petite dernière de la famille Tonks-Lupin.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sous les rires et les éclaboussures. Rémus avait installé la **piscine** gonflable, juste assez grande pour qu'Harry tienne allongé et assez profonde pour que l'eau lui arrive aux mollets. Teddy était en train d'essayer de tenir debout sur son crocodile gonflable pour faire « comme à la plaze ». Harry comprit qu'il tentait de surfer. Il aida du mieux qu'il pouvait le petit garçon mais le jouet était trop instable et Teddy glissa dans les bras d'Harry. Le plus grand des garçons fit semblant de tomber dans la piscine et Teddy éclata de rire en éclaboussant Harry.

- Il a l'air heureux. Remarqua Rémus assis à la table de la terrasse.

- C'est qu'il l'est. Je suis vraiment ravi d'être là avec lui. Il avait bien besoin de s'éloigner de cette famille. Répondit Sirius.

- C'est un gentil garçon. Sourit Dora. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir cet été.

Sirius sourit et porta son verre contre celui de sa cousine puis contre celui de son ami et bu une longue gorgée d'orangeade.

Le soir arriva ainsi que l'heure de manger. Un barbecue attendait la maisonnée. Puis se fut l'heure d'aller coucher Teddy et les adultes purent boire un verre d'alcool.

- Tu es trop jeune Harry. avertit Sirius en lui mettant à la place un cocktail de fruits.

- Je suis majeur ! s'outra le garçon.

- Pas aux Etats-Unis. Sourit Dora. Il faut avoir 21 ans pour boire de l'alcool ici.

Harry soupira mais céda. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de boire.

- Dis-moi Harry ? l'interrogea Dora en se tournant difficilement vers lui. Ça t'intéresserait des cours de surf ?

- De surf ?

Même Sirius semblait surpris par la question. Quand à Harry, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

- J'y ai pensé quand je t'ai vu avec Teddy cette après-midi. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais comme c'est la saison et que les inscriptions vont flamber, je me disais que peut-être cela te tenterai ?

- Et bien… je n'ai jamais pensé à faire du surf mais pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être marrant.

- Super ! Je commande 3 inscriptions alors ! s'excita Dora en battant des mains.

- 3 ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr, toi, Sirius et Teddy ! Je n'allais pas te laisser seul.

- Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? intervient Sirius.

- Non.

- Bien.

L'homme se remplit un verre de rhum et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. De toute façon il avait toujours été tenté par de nouvelles expériences, autant en profiter.

Harry partit se coucher avec une appréhension pour le lendemain. Car les cours débuteraient dès 9 heures précises et auraient lieu tous les deux jours et cela durant 2 heures. Mais rien que d'imaginer la tête de Teddy quand Dora lui apprendrai la nouvelle, fit sourire Harry. Il s'était attaché à ce petit bonhomme et le voir sourire était un tel bonheur qu'Harry s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Dans la chambre du seul couple de la maison, Rémus interrogeait Dora.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Surtout par rapport à Sirius ?

- Il va s'y faire ! Et puis faut bien qu'il dépasse ses principes et ses préjugés. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Rigola Dora.

Rémus rit aussi puis se concentra sur sa femme.

Le lendemain arriva très vite et Harry fut réveillé par une chose criant dans ses oreilles.

- On va faire du surf ! ne cessait de répéter la chose en sautant sur le matelas.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était Teddy quand une petite main lui secoua la tête.

- C'est bon j'arrive. Bailla Harry.

Teddy s'assit sur la couverture en regardant Harry.

- Tu veux bien descendre le temps que je me prépare ? lui demanda Harry.

Teddy acquiesça puis courut hors de la chambre. Harry mit quelques minutes à se préparer et à faire son sac avec ce que lui avait conseillé Dora hier soir : une grande serviette, de la crème solaire et n'oublia pas de mettre des lentilles, utiles seulement sur le sable. Harry détestait les lentilles de vue, il avait toujours l'impression de se sentir nu avec et avait peur de les perdre et de se retrouver démuni. C'est pour ça qu'il rajouta son boitier de lunettes dans le sac avant de le fermer. Il avait son maillot de bain directement sur lui, un boxer un peu trop serré à son goût mais selon Dora ça éviterai qu'il ne le perde après une chute.

Il descendit donc dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Remus était aux fourneaux. Harry proposa son aide mais l'homme déclina l'offre avant de poser un bol de céréale et un verre de jus d'orange sur la table. Harry s'assit à côté de Teddy.

- Prêts pour votre première leçon de surf ? sourit l'homme.

Teddy cria et tapa dans ses mains alors qu'Harry acquiesça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser. Cela va très bien se passer. Je connais très bien votre professeur et c'est quelqu'un en qui Dora et moi avons toute confiance.

- Teddy ne sera pas avec nous ? souligna Harry.

- Non il restera dans la baby-zone. C'est là-bas que les enfants de 2 à 3 ans apprennent les rudiments du surf.

- Je veux rester avec Harry et Siyius ! s'exclama Teddy.

- Moi je croyais que tu voulais faire du surf ? s'étonna faussement Rémus.

Teddy se tut puis regarda Harry et son père.

- Avec Harry et Siyius. Répéta le garçonnet.

- On va faire la course Teddy. Annonça Harry. On va dire que celui qui apprend le plus vite aura le droit d'aller réveiller Sirius la prochaine fois.

Les yeux du petit garçon semblèrent briller à cette idée.

- Pour ne pas tricher, on va être dans des équipes différentes et toi tu apprendras avec des copains et Sirius et moi on va apprendre tous les deux. D'accord ?

Teddy sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

Rémus sourit à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par tant d'attention.

- Tu as vraiment le don avec les enfants. Remarqua Rémus en se levant pour éteindre la machine à café.

Harry haussa les épaules, embarrassé et fut sauvé par l'arrivée fracassante de Sirius.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama son parrain en les embrassant les uns après les autres. Dora n'est pas là ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Répondit Rémus.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Nymphadora descendit calmement les marches dans une petite robe blanche à ceinture rose.

La petite troupe partit quelques instants plus tard dans le break familial de Rémus, en direction de la plage. Quand Harry repéra l'immense étendue d'eau salée, il déglutit fortement et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le **soleil** se reflétait sur l'eau qui étincelait. C'était simplement une vue magnifique. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle vue lui procurerait ce genre de sensation. Il avait envie de courir sur la sable, d'aller se jeter à l'eau mais pas trop loin car il devait avouer que cette grande étendue d'eau dont on ne voyait pas le fond était quand même effrayante dans un sens. Il se sentait comme un enfant, ce qu'il était encore du point de vue de Sirius. Un enfant qui découvrait la mer pour la première fois.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde quand Rémus gara la voiture. Des touristes avec leur appareil photo, des sportifs en roller ou en skate ou d'autres qui couraient le long de la plage. Il y avait aussi des marchands de crème glacée et d'autres styles de nourriture. Et bien sûr, des surfeurs. Partout, de tout côté où Harry tournait la tête il voyait des hommes et des femmes avec leur planche de surf.

A côté de lui, Teddy ne tenait pas en place. Il sautillait et s'éloignait avant d'être rattrapé par son père. Sirius lui reluquait tout ce qui passait sous son nez, mine de rien derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Un sourire éclaira son visage et en passant un bras sur les épaules de son filleul, il s'exclama :

- C'est parti pour des vacances inoubliables !

Ce fut le signal du départ. On récupéra les sacs de plage, les deux parasols et les jeux de **sable** de Teddy, puis on s'avança jusqu'à un petit **cabanon** qui servait de lieu administratif pour les cours de surf. Ce fut Nymphadora qui parla au jeune garçon et après les papiers signés et les formalités administratives, ce fut l'heure d'emmener Teddy dans son groupe. En passant devant une cabane qui vendait des planches de surf, Sirius s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

- Avoir sa propre planche c'est quand même plus sympa que de les louer, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse il invita Harry à le suivre et se mit à observer toutes les planches de la boutique. Finalement, un homme vint à leur rencontre pour les aider. Sirius l'aborda tout de suite et lui expliqua ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec une planche chacun sous le bras. Une bleue azure avec une rayure grise à chaque extrémité pour Sirius et une rouge avec des motifs tribal noirs sur le dos pour Harry. Sirius avait même trouvé des planches pour enfants et en avait pris une verte avec des smileys souriants dessus pour Teddy. Le petit garçon était ravi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Lui dit Rémus.

- Fallait bien que je me rattrape ! Après tout son anniversaire est passé y a peu de temps.

Rémus lui serra l'épaule en le remerciant et Dora lui offrit un magnifique sourire émue.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin à la baby-zone ou une monitrice était en train de prendre les noms des enfants. C'était une grande femme blonde, bronzée et au regard aussi bleu que la mer à laquelle elle tournait le dos.

- Sirius arrête de baver. Lui tapa derrière le crâne Rémus en riant.

Son ami lui décocha un regard noir et lui tourna le dos. Rémus éclata de rire et partit rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Harry tapota le dos de son parrain mais son geste fut stoppé net quand il aperçut un homme avançant dans leur direction. Torse nu, bien foutu, des cheveux blonds et une peau tellement claire qu'on croirait qu'il n'avait jamais pris le soleil de sa vie. Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter sur le champ de battre et ses jambes se firent molles. Il dut s'agripper à Sirius qui en le soutenant lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement l'homme fut dans la ligne de mire de Sirius qui s'arrêta de respirer et se crispa.

Harry regarda son parrain avec questionnement. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi tendu face à une personne. Il dégageait comme une aura de « haine ».

Rémus qui se rendit compte d'un problème imminent chuchota quelque chose à Dora et s'avança vers eux à grandes enjambées. Il accosta l'homme avec un grand sourire.

- Draco ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé.

Draco serra la main de Rémus et répondit à ses questions avec un petit sourire sans lâcher Harry et Sirius du regard. Rémus sembla le remarquer et le conduisit jusqu'à eux.

- Je te présente Harry et Sirius. Tes élèves pour les jours à venir. Harry, Sirius, voici Draco votre prof de surf.

Harry les mains moites serra celle de l'homme. Mais au moment où Draco se tournait vers Sirius, celui-ci attrapa le bras de Rémus et la mâchoire crispée demanda :

- Rémus, je peux te parler en privé ?

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry et Draco face à face.

Harry était perplexe face à l'attitude de son parrain. Il en vint même à interroger directement la source du problème.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Mais apparemment lui semble me connaître et ne guère m'apprécier.

Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard du garçon et essaya de rester impassible en disant :

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Sirius se comporte comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

De loin, on pouvait voir les deux hommes en train de discuter et rien qu'avec les gestes que faisaient Sirius, on comprenait qu'il était en colère.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! s'énerva l'homme.

- Sirius c'est le passé ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas mieux il y a quelques années toi aussi. Tu veux peut-être que je parle à Harry de tes frasques lycéennes ? De ton comportement immature et parfois dangereux pour autrui ?

Sirius sentit le poids de la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules et baissa la tête. De l'autre côté Harry remarqua la posture de son parrain et s'inquiéta.

- Je ne veux pas te déstabiliser ou te faire de reproches Sirius. Je n'étais guère mieux mais maintenant nous sommes des adultes et nous avons des enfants sur qui veiller. Tu ne connais même pas Draco. Tu pourrais faire un effort. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Harry. Tu crois qu'il mérite ça ?

Sirius releva la tête.

- Tu as raison. J'oublie parfois quel âge j'ai. Sourit l'homme, même si au fond de ses yeux, on y décelait une profonde terreur. Je vais mettre ma rancœur de côté pour qu'Harry profite au maximum de ces vacances.

- Et toi aussi. Tu en as bien besoin mon ami. rappela Rémus en serrant Sirius brièvement dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent vers les deux garçons. Harry s'approcha de Sirius avec une vive inquiétude dans le regard.

- Tout va bien Harry. Heureusement que j'ai Rémus pour me remettre les idées en place. Sourit Sirius.

Mais le garçon n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose perdurait à l'intérieur de son parrain, quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Harry le vit saluer Draco et remarqua le regard froid de son parrain. Le jeune homme blond n'était pas en reste. Alors qu'Harry l'avait senti à l'aise à ses côtés, il semblerait que Draco n'ait guère apprécié d'avoir été traité de la sorte. Son regard se fit aussi froid et ses yeux gris semblables à ceux de son parrain devinrent durs.

Rémus se demandait si ils avaient bien fait de ne rien dire à Sirius. Il se souvient encore de l'état du garçon lorsqu'il était venu habiter chez James l'été de ses 16 ans. Sa mère et son père l'avaient expulsé du domicile après l'avoir battu. Il était vraiment mal et lors de la rentrée, sa cousine, Narcissa avait tourné le couteau dans la plaie durant toute l'année. Sirius l'avait eu mauvaise et avait gardé une certaine rancœur pour cette famille, notamment quand Narcissa avait épousé Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à témoigner en défaveur de Sirius lors de son procès.

Rémus et Dora savaient que le couple avait changé. Notamment grâce à Draco et depuis que Dora avait renoué avec sa tante après leur installation aux Etats-Unis. Rémus comprenait que Sirius en veuille encore à la famille, mais il ignorait que Lucius avait retiré son témoignage en avouant qu'il avait menti. Les jurés étaient persuadés de la culpabilité de Sirius, alors Lucius avait tout fait pour que l'homme soit traité convenablement. Depuis sa libération qui avait été avancé grâce à Lucius, le blond faisait tout son possible pour que l'ex-prisonnier obtienne la garde définitive d'Harry.

Mais l'homme lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Sirius. C'était devenu une bonne personne et Rémus voulait que Sirius le sache. C'est pour ça qu'avec Dora, ils avaient pensé que c'était une bonne idée que de mettre Draco en prof de surf. Il pourra apprendre à connaître le fils et remarquer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses parents au même âge.

Sauf que Sirius était vraiment inconfortable. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre et l'ambiance était chargée d'électricité.

Draco se comporta froidement, resta distant avec ses deux élèves pendant l'apprentissage des bases de la discipline. Le début se fut sur le sable. Avec des explications, des règles de sécurité et quelques conseils basiques.

Harry n'était pas vraiment attentif. Il s'inquiétait pour son parrain. Lors de la mise à l'eau, après s'être mouillé le cou, les bras, il s'allongea sur le ventre et avec ses bras se mit à avancer, glissant sur l'eau. Seulement il avait oublié une règle élémentaire, toujours garder les yeux fixé droit devant et faire attention aux vagues. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour son parrain qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il remarqua la vague, pas très haute certes mais de bonne taille, il fut trop tard et Harry se retrouva emporté sous l'eau par le poids de la vague et par réflexe voulut respirer mais se mit à boire la tasse.

- Harry ! cria Sirius.

N'écoutant pas Draco qui hurlait de ne pas enlever la protection de sa planche, Sirius plongea et ramena Harry à la surface. Ils s'agrippèrent à la planche du jeune homme pendant qu'Harry toussait et crachait l'eau avalée. Sirius frottait le dos de son filleul en le réconfortant.

- Je vais bien Sirius. Je n'ai pas été très intelligent sur ce coup. Rigola Harry avant de tousser fortement.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter maintenant. C'était une mauvaise idée ses cours de surf. Je le sentais.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco s'approchait à grande vitesse. Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa planche et se positionna face à eux.

- Tout va bien ?

Harry acquiesça mais ses yeux rouges et sa respiration haletante le contredisait.

- On ferait mieux de retourner sur la plage et de commencer plus doucement. J'ai voulu aller trop vite mais j'ignorais que vous ne saviez pas bien nager.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia :

- Ce n'est pas…je…c'est juste que…

- Vous avez été surpris. Cela arrive souvent la première fois mais d'habitude les personnes remontent rapidement à la surface. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons juste commencer en douceur.

Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête, dépité et honteux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Harry ! C'est normal au début.

Sirius foudroya Draco du regard et le blond compris alors qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme. Il rendit le regard noir à l'homme et tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je vais vous ramener au bord de l'eau.

- Je peux m'occuper de mon filleul moi-même ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas mais la mer est capricieuse et je doute que vous puissiez conduire une planche en portant une personne supplémentaire. De plus comme votre planche a été emporté par les flots vous en aurez besoin d'une.

Harry interrompit la discussion en parlant à son parrain :

- Il a raison Sirius. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu as déjà perdu ta planche à cause de moi.

Sirius finit par céder et aida Harry à grimper sur la planche de Draco. Le blond se mit à l'eau, à l'arrière de la planche et commença à nager en direction du bord. Une fois à un endroit où ils avaient pieds, Harry descendit et s'excusa au près du blond.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose. En fait, la plus part du temps ce sont des jeunes filles qui feignent d'avoir un malaise pour se faire ramener.

- Je n'ai pas… ! commença Harry.

- Je sais. Sourit le blond en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur battre face à ce sourire et au contact prolongé. Seulement l'arrivée de Sirius brisa le moment et aussitôt Draco remit son masque de froideur.

Ils finirent l'heure de surf par des bases et des cours de sécurité. Harry remarqua que Sirius faisait très attention à ce qu'il ait bien saisit les consignes tout en évitant le plus possible de regarder Draco. Et lorsque son parrain avait le regard ailleurs, Harry sentait très clairement le regard du blond sur lui et quelques fois, une main restait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur une épaule, un dos, une hanche.

Peut-être qu'il se faisait simplement des idées mais rien que d'imaginer que quelqu'un comme Draco pouvait s'intéresser à lui, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il se sentait ridicule mais encore personne ne l'avait fait réagir de cette façon. Il y avait bien eu ce garçon au lycée, lors d'un échange scolaire qui l'avait dragué et embrassé et Harry avait compris qu'il s'intéressait aussi aux hommes. Mais à part Victor, il n'avait eu que deux petites-amies. Cho Chang d'un an son ainée qui l'avait largué pour Cédric Diggory, un joueur de basket plus âgé qu'elle. Et aussi la sœur de son meilleur ami qui lui tournait autour depuis longtemps et auquel il avait cédé. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord. Plus de sentiment et trop attaché l'un à l'autre pour gâcher cette amitié.

Le cours se finit et Draco les quitta. Harry le regarda partir de sa démarche élégante et gracieuse. Il le vit saluer Rémus et Tonks qui revenaient vers eux. Teddy n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond qui le fit s'envoler. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, d'eux sûrement puisqu'ils se retournèrent et Harry croisa le regard de Draco mais se détourna très vite. Sirius avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour interroger.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco ?

Son parrain sursauta. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise et était tendu. Harry s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé la question et s'apprêtait à se rétracter quand Sirius parla.

Sa voix se fit lointaine, comme si c'était un texte qu'il avait raconté des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Sur un ton monotone, Harry appris ce qu'avait été le passé de son parrain avant sa naissance et les mois précédents celle-ci.

- Mais c'est du passé ? Draco n'y est pour rien, ce n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque…chuchota Harry, ses yeux se tournant vers le blond.

- Rémus m'a dit la même chose. Mais une chose pareille ne peut que me rester au travers de la gorge.

Harry comprenait l'amertume de Sirius. C'était un peu de la faute des parents de Draco si Sirius n'avait pas eu sa garde. Si son père ne l'avait pas fait plonger, Harry aurait eu une vie heureuse et insouciante comme les enfants de son âge. Il aurait vécu avec son parrain.

Le jeune homme se sentait perdu. Il commençait à ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. En voyant Sirius, Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout pour que son parrain soit fier de lui. D'ailleurs, il allait dire à Dora qu'il annulait les cours de surf. Ne plus revoir Draco devrait arrêter tous ses sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en lui. Et Sirius pourrait profiter pleinement de ses vacances sans avoir à se torturer l'esprit avec un passé qu'il souhaitait oublier.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea Dora en fusillant Sirius du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu as été encore lui raconté pour qu'il veuille arrêter après seulement un cours ?

Harry se faisait tout petit. Ils étaient rentrés depuis seulement cinq minutes quand prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il décidait arrêter les cours. Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas d'accord et surtout pas contente.

- La vérité. Répondit Sirius en croisant ses bras sur son torse et soutenant le regard noir de sa cousine.

Dora soupira et se passant une main dans les cheveux s'assit avec précaution sur une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas bien Sirius de te servir de ton passé pour empêcher Harry de faire ce qui lui plaît.

La posture fière de son parrain disparut pour laisser place à un homme abattu.

- Non ! intervint Harry. C'est moi qui voulais savoir. C'est moi seul qui ai pris ma décision. Ce n'est aucunement la faute de Sirius.

Dora plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et lui demanda :

- Tu vas me faire croire que ta décision d'arrêter les cours de surf n'est pas dû à ce que t'as raconté Sirius ? Que si tu veux arrêter ces cours, c'est parce que tu n'en a plus envie et que tu ne vas pas le regretter plus tard ?

Harry détourna le regard pour fixer ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, il releva la tête pour faire face à Dora et hocha la tête. Il devait le faire, pour Sirius.

- Mensonges ! lui asséna la jeune femme sur le coup. Mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux et que tu es prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur pour celui de ton parrain, je ne vais pas m'en mêler.

La jeune femme se releva en s'aidant de la table. Harry allait répliquer quand il vit Dora poser une main sur son ventre et écarquiller les yeux. Sirius qui était debout compris très vite la situation et hurla le nom de Rémus avant de venir soutenir sa cousine. Harry le rejoignit et remarqua au sol un liquide transparent.

Rémus ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, Teddy sur ses talons. Dès qu'il vit sa mère, le petit garçon voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Rémus le retint en appelant Harry.

- On va l'emmener à l'hôpital ! souligna Rémus. Tu veux bien rester ici et garder Teddy ?

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et prit le garçonnet dans ses bras. En passant devant eux, Dora dont la douleur devait être insupportable, prit quand même le temps de se composer un visage souriant et embrassa son fils sur le front.

- On revient tout de suite mon cœur. Avec une surprise. Sourit sa mère.

Les adultes quittèrent la pièce et la voiture démarra en trombe dans l'allée. Il ne resta plus que les pleurs de Teddy et l'inquiétude d'Harry dans la cuisine. Ce dernier prit sur lui et passa le reste de la soirée à distraire le petit garçon. L'heure de manger arriva mais aucun des trois n'étaient de retour. Harry prépara le souper et fit manger le garçon. Il plaça le reste de la nourriture sous couvercle pour garder la température au cas où le reste de la maisonnée rentrerait bientôt. Ensuite il alla coucher Teddy.

- Maman ? demanda le garçonnet.

- Elle va bientôt rentrer. Sourit Harry. Elle te l'a dit non ? Et avec une belle surprise en plus.

Teddy hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Harry resta jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon soit complètement endormi.

Ensuite, il se retrouva dans la cuisine et fixa l'endroit où Dora avait perdu les eaux. Il l'avait nettoyé pendant que Teddy jouait dans la salle de jeux. Le petit garçon était perdu et Harry n'était pas mieux que lui. Il se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps et pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore appelé.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna faisant sursauter Harry. Il courut décrocher l'appareil et répondit.

- Allo Harry, c'est Rémus !

- Comment ça se passe ? attaqua directement le jeune homme.

- Pas très bien. répondit Rémus.

Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée et il dut se raccrocher au plan de travail.

- A ce point-là ? haleta le jeune homme.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Avoua Rémus. Les médecins ne veulent personne dans la salle et Sirius est parti acheter de quoi manger pendant que je t'appelle. On va sûrement passer la nuit ici et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais t'occuper de Teddy jusqu'à demain ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas un souci, je l'aurais fait de toute façon sans même que vous me le demandiez.

- Merci Harry. Je voulais savoir aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Draco et sa famille et on est parti sans penser à prendre autre chose que la valise d'accouchement de Dora, donc je n'ai pas leur numéro. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

- Tu veux que j'appelle chez Draco ?

- Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger ce n'est pas grave, je le ferai une fois de retour demain, c'était juste pour rassurer Dora quand elle sera réveillée. Elle voulait que sa tante soit au courant dès qu'elle serait à l'hôpital.

- Non ça ne me gêne pas, c'était juste pour être sûr que c'était bien ça que tu voulais. respira Harry.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu trouveras le numéro dans le répertoire du couloir au nom « Malfoy ». Je te laisse, Sirius vient d'arriver les bras chargés. Il n'a jamais eu la notion de « strict nécessaire ».

Harry rigola et salua Rémus avant de raccrocher.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le couloir pour feuilleter le répertoire. Il n'était pas encore très tard et si Rémus lui avait demandé ça maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait appeler dès leur appel terminé. Il trouva le nom assez vite et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se sentait plus à l'aise pour téléphoner. Il composa le numéro d'une main crispé et le combiné à l'oreille, attendit patiemment. On décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

- Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à devoir parler directement au grand chef de famille.

- Bon-bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, je suis Harry Potter…

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, que nous vaut l'honneur d'un appel en cette heure de la soirée.

Harry transpirait beaucoup, le combiné tremblait à cause de sa main et il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix.

- Peut-être souhaitez-vous parler à Draco ?

- Euh je…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix prit possession dans l'appareil.

- Harry ?

La voix de Draco lui procura d'innombrables chatouillis dans l'estomac.

- Bonsoir. Commença Harry.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Je suis désolé d'appeler comme ça mais c'est Dora.

- Comment ça Dora ?

De l'autre côté du combiné, Harry entendit une voix de femme parler puis de nouveau l'appareil changea de main.

- Bonsoir, c'est Narcissa Malfoy à l'appareil. Que se passe t-il avec Nymphadora ?

La voix de la femme était tellement chargée d'inquiétude qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de stresser et il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

De nouveau, l'appareil changea de main et la voix de Draco retentit à son oreille.

- Ma mère est partie de la maison. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous dire au revoir.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas un problème.

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que des pleurs se fassent entendre.

- Teddy est réveillé, je vais devoir vous laisser. Informa Harry.

- Vous êtes seul avec Teddy ? demanda Draco.

- Jusqu'à demain oui. Répondit Harry. Je vais vraiment devoir raccrocher. Bonne soirée Draco.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre qu'il raccrocha et monta à l'étage rapidement. Teddy était en pleurs et il appelait sa maman. De plus il avait fait pipi au lit. Le jeune garçon se chargea de rassurer l'enfant puis s'occupa de le nettoyer et de le changer. Puis changea rapidement ses draps. Mais ce qui était fait est fait et l'enfant ne voulait plus retourner se coucher. Alors Harry l'emmena avec lui en bas et le laissa jouer. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de moteur dans l'allée. Se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être, il regarda derrière les rideaux. Une voiture grise métallisée de type grosse cylindrée était garé dans l'allée de la maison. Un homme en sortit qu'Harry reconnut comme :

- Draco ? s'étonna celui-ci.

Teddy voulut voir et Harry le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Juste avant d'entendre frapper, il ouvrit la porte et aperçut Draco sur le seuil.

- Draco ! s'écria Teddy en tendant ses bras vers le blond.

Celui-ci le prit et Harry ne put que le faire entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Vous deviez vous sentir bien seul après ce qui s'est passé.

Harry ne répondit rien mais leur regard s'accrocha pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Teddy fasse savoir qu'il était là. Draco porta son attention sur lui.

- Un petit bonhomme comme toi ne devrait pas être couché à cette heure-là ?

- Pas fatigué ! Veux jouer ! sourit le garçonnet.

- Mais si tu ne dors pas, maman ne reviendra pas vite. Informa Draco. Parce qu'elle sera là après un dodo.

Teddy sembla écouter attentivement ce que lui disait Draco. Le blond en profita pour le monter dans sa chambre avec une connaissance des lieux qui prouvait à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait là.

- Donc tu vas dormir et faire un gros dodo et demain maman et papa seront là avec une surprise.

Draco le recouvrit de sa couverture aux motifs de petites voitures de dessins-animés et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Seulement Teddy se redressa et dit en montrant Harry du doigt :

- Harry dodo aussi ! Co' ça Rius vite là !

Draco sourit au petit garçon et lui chuchota à l'oreille assez fort du moins, pour qu'Harry entende.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit gars, je vais aller le mettre au dodo et même que je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en train de faire dodo.

Teddy sembla d'accord et aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit.

Draco se tourna vers la porte et vit Harry qui le fixait avec une lueur amusée au fond du regard.

- Vous savez vous y prendre avec les enfants. Sourit Harry une fois sortie de la chambre.

Ils descendaient les marches quand Draco demanda :

- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer maintenant non ?

Harry fut pris de cours mais accepta néanmoins. Quand ils furent dans la cuisine, il leur servit une tasse de thé et tous deux s'assirent à la table.

Un silence confortable prit place jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne la parole.

- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

Harry releva la tête de sa tasse de thé et fixa le blond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton parrain se comporte comme ça avec moi ? Tu as dit que tu ne le savais pas mais je vous ai vu discuter tous les deux sur la plage. Peut-être qu'il te l'a dit ?

Harry baissa la tête, gêné et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Harry secoua la tête vivement et répondit :

- Non non ce n'est pas toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils et réfléchissant à toute vitesse, demanda :

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sont mes parents alors ? Il y a eu une quelconque histoire entre ton parrain et mes parents ? Et c'est pour cela qu'il m'en veut ?

Harry affirma de la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire car ça serait trahir la confiance de Sirius. Si tu veux savoir toute l'histoire, il va falloir que tu interroges tes parents.

Draco acquiesça.

- Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi.

Harry sourit puis le silence reprit. Silence que Draco coupa encore une fois.

- Il y a une fête sur la plage demain soir, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

- Une fête ? répéta Harry.

- Oui une fête, avec des gens qui dansent, d'autres qui boivent d'autres qui restent simplement là à écouter la musique. Tu sais ce genre de choses quoi. Sourit malicieusement Draco.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à des fêtes. Rougit Harry, embarrassé.

- Vraiment ? Il n'y a pas de fête en Angleterre ? s'étonna Draco.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller.

Draco leva un sourcil et Harry crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Mon oncle ne veut pas que je sorte le soir tant que j'habite sous son toit.

- Tu ne vis pas chez ton parrain ? avait supposé Draco.

- Non, il n'a pas obtenu ma garde et je suis obligé de rester chez la famille de ma mère jusqu'à mes 21 ans. Avoua Harry.

- Cela sera donc une occasion pour toi de découvrir les fêtes chez les jeunes ! sourit le blond. Je viendrais te chercher demain soir à 20 heures.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? sourit à son tour Harry.

- Pas vraiment non.

La conversation alla bon train toute la soirée jusqu'à l'aube où une voiture se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et accueillirent Dora avec de grands sourires. La petite Andromède encore endormit dans les bras, celle-ci leur offrit un sourire épuisée mais heureux. Elle sera en convalescence chez elle toute la semaine et une infirmière viendra chaque jour pour vérifier son état et celui de la petite, mais mis à part ça, elle semblait aller pour le mieux.

Draco se décida à partir et embrassa sa cousine avant de saluer Rémus chaleureusement et Sirius un peu plus froidement. Ensuite il se tourna vers Harry.

- Ce soir 20 heures. N'oublie pas. Lui sourit-il avant de quitter la maison vers sa voiture.

- Comment ça ce soir 20 heures ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius ne commence pas ! le réprimanda Dora. Je suis fatiguée et tes gamineries n'arrangent rien. Laisse Harry faire sa vie et occupe toi donc de la tienne.

L'homme, blessé, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry voulut le suivre mais Dora intervint :

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il va finir par se calmer. Tu as passé la nuit debout ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Dora lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Surtout s'il sortait ce soir.

Harry la remercia et félicita le couple pour ce magnifique bébé avant de monter se coucher. Il dormit quasiment toute la journée et personne ne vint le déranger. Il se réveilla sur le coup de dix-sept heures, en pleine forme et avec une sacrée faim. En descendant dans la cuisine, il vit Dora donner le sein au bébé. La femme souriait tendrement. Harry trouva ce tableau si beau qu'il ne voulut pas déranger ce moment de calme et recula donc jusqu'au salon ou Rémus et Sirius l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne lui pose une question :

- Tu sors donc ce soir avec le fils Malfoy ?

Harry vit Rémus lever les yeux au ciel et lui lancer un regard désolé.

- Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à une fête sur la plage.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et annonça :

- A mon avis cela cache des attentions plus qu'évidente à ton égard. Si il essaye quoi que ce soit de déplacé, tu lui donne un bon coup de pied bien placé !

- Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Rémus d'une même voix.

L'homme aux cheveux longs ne se démonta pas et rajouta :

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte qu'Harry aille à une soirée avec ce type, que je veuille qu'il prenne l'innocence de mon filleul.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi rouge de toute sa vie. De la pointe de ses oreilles à la base de son cou, son visage était brûlant. Il décida de quitter la pièce pendant que Rémus était en train de faire la morale à son ami. Dans la cuisine, Dora avait fini de nourrir sa fille et lui faisait faire son rot.

- Comment ça va Harry ? Bien dormi ? Tu es tout rouge, tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ? lui demanda la femme en posant une main sur son front.

Harry lui retira la main en lui répondant qu'il allait très bien. Dora déposa délicatement Andromède dans son transat et proposa à Harry de lui faire à manger. Celui-ci déclina l'offre poliment et préféra qu'elle s'occupe de son bébé plutôt que de lui. Il saurait se débrouiller.

- D'accord trésor, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Précisa Dora en quittant la pièce, le transat dans une main.

Harry mangea et jusqu'à l'heure de son départ, il se prépara dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'habits classe et se demandait ce qu'on mettait pour une fête sur la plage. On toqua à la porte et la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Harry le fixa en plissant des yeux.

- Tu vas encore me dire de frapper Draco s'il s'approche d'un peu trop près ?

Sirius eut l'air gêné et secoua la tête.

- Non. J'en ai discuté avec Rémus et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est Dora qui a raison Tu as le droit de faire ta vie, d'apprendre de tes erreurs, de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Même si ça concerne Malfoy.

- Tu sais Sirius, les gens changent. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais à la place fouilla dans la valise d'Harry pour y dénicher une chemise à manche courte de couleur noire.

- Met-ça ! lui tendit son parrain. Avec un simple jean.

Harry le remercia et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et découvrit Sirius en train de contempler la photo de ses parents. Une émotion le saisi jusqu'au plus profond de sa poitrine et Harry avança jusqu'à Sirius et l'entoura de ses bras. L'homme répondit à l'étreinte et ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça.

Finalement il fut vingt heures et la sonnette retentit. Le chien, dans le jardin, aboya jusqu'à ce que Rémus le fasse taire.

- Bonsoir Draco. Entre. L'invita Dora. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme refusa poliment et avança au salon où Harry et Sirius étaient en train de discuter. Draco salua tout le monde et embrassa Teddy.

- Soyez sage ! leur dit Dora avec un grand sourire.

- Toujours. Lui dit Draco en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la voiture de Draco et roulèrent jusqu'à la plage.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire. Lui annonça le blond en l'emmenant jusqu'à un feu de camp.

De la musique emplissait l'air et des jeunes étaient en train de se baigner. Tout le monde souriait et on les accueillit avec de grands sourires. Harry commença à se détendre en voyant que Draco ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Il se dit que finalement cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

C'était là sa première soirée sur la plage avec Draco, mais pas la dernière. Chaque semaine, Draco l'invitait et à chaque fois les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochaient. De plus les cours de surf étaient un bon moyen de contact au corps à corps. En plus de ça, Sirius avait arrêté les cours donc ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et même si un mois après Harry avait toujours du mal à garder l'équilibre sur sa planche, à présent il réussissait à remonter tout seul hors de l'eau et à regrimper sur sa planche lorsqu'il chutait. Ce n'était pas des progrès flagrant mais pour Harry c'était déjà un bon début.

Il se disait par contre qu'il n'arriverait jamais au niveau de Draco. Le blond lui avait fait une démonstration de ces capacités. Il glissait sur les vagues de façon tellement légère, que cela semblait si facile pour lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore plus. Les cheveux blonds de Draco voletaient autour de sa tête et il était si concentré, si fixé sur son sport et Harry se demanda si c'était possible de tomber amoureux une deuxième fois.

Le mois de Juillet était déjà bien entamé et Andromède avait bien grandi. Elle ressemblait à son papa avec le tempérament de sa maman. Teddy avait été bien intrigué par cette toute petite sœur mais il avait été déçu quand il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec elle avant un bon moment. Depuis, il s'occupait de la faire rire en lui faisait des grimaces. Les adultes de la maison trouvaient cela amusant.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin pendant un barbecue quand Dora leur fit une annonce.

- J'ai décidé d'inviter les Malfoy à un barbecue dimanche prochain.

Sirius se redressa violemment sur sa chaise, faisant sursauter Teddy.

- Alors ça sera sans moi.

Dora marcha jusqu'à lui et enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine avant de s'exclamer :

- Il est grand temps que les choses changent. J'en ai marre de tous ces non-dits entre nos deux familles. Vous allez vous retrouver entre quatre yeux et vous expliquer. Et si tu fais quoique ce soit pour t'esquiver, je te ferais regretter d'être né Sirius Black !

L'homme repoussa doucement le doigt de Dora avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Harry remarquait que Sirius faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il se sentait blessé. Cela n'empêcha pas Dora de lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Fais-le au moins pour le bonheur de ton filleul. Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Et c'est grâce à Draco et tu le sais.

Sirius fixa son filleul puis poussa un énorme soupir.

- Très bien ! Qu'ils viennent.

Dora sauta de joie et le serra contre elle.

- Mais je te préviens. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, si la moindre insulte se fait entendre, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Dora se contenta de le serrer plus fort avant d'aller prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme sourit à son parrain et Sirius ne put que capituler encore d'avantage face au sourire de son filleul. Bien qu'il n'ait pas hâte du tout d'être à dimanche.

Pourtant ce jour arriva. Entre temps Harry en avait discuté avec Draco. Le blond lui avait avoué que ses parents attendaient cette rencontre pour discuter avec Black même s'ils l'appréhendaient tout autant.

Draco avait interrogé ses parents sur leur passé commun avec Sirius. Draco comprenait leurs motivations mais par contre ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas dit la vérité à Sirius. C'est pour ça que ce dimanche serait un grand pas dans leur relation. Surtout que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés durant ce mois. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore fait le premier pas. Harry espérait que ce repas n'allait pas tout gâcher entre Draco et lui

Teddy avait mis ses plus beaux habits et Rémus craignait qu'il ne les salisse au bout de quelques minutes mais Dora lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle les laverait. Et comme Rémus ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme, il avait cédé.

La sonnette retentit et Dora alla ouvrir avec Andromède dans les bras. Elle salua la famille et immédiatement Narcissa voulut prendra la petite dans ses bras. Dora lui céda avec plaisir. Elle savait à quel point sa tante regrettait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants.

Draco salua la famille aussi puis s'avança jusqu'à Harry.

Ce fut le moment ou Lucius et Sirius se trouvèrent face à face. Tous deux de beaux hommes, ils arboraient similairement les cheveux longs et les yeux bleu-gris. Ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière, surtout dans la façon qu'ils avaient de protéger leur famille.

- Black.

- Malfoy.

- Lupin. Se moqua Rémus.

Bien que le moment soit tendu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, vite rejoint par Draco. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers eux en les fusillant du regard, pendant que Rémus souriait ouvertement. Harry et Draco se calmèrent aussitôt mais leurs yeux brillaient encore.

Du côté de Narcissa et Dora, la discussion avait changé de ton.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on se trouve un endroit calme pour parler de toute cette histoire. Histoire de passer un bon moment tous ensembles après.

Dora hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser le salon pendant qu'elle irait dehors avec les enfants. Car Sirius voudrait sûrement que Rémus l'accompagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dora était sur la terrasse avec ses deux enfants plus Harry et Draco.

- J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Murmura Harry.

Draco lui caressa le dos et lui sourit.

Les adultes restèrent plus d'une heure dans le salon. Sirius découvrit les raisons exactes qui avaient poussé Lucius à faire ce qu'il avait fait des années plutôt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? Le type qui a tué James et Lily t'a fait chanter pour que ton accusation pèse sur ma condamnation et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir une fois sorti de prison ? Et toi Rémus tu le savais ?

- Rémus et Dora n'y sont pour rien. On ne voulait pas les mêler à ça. Avoua Narcissa.

Elle s'était excusée de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Sirius durant sa scolarité. Mais ce n'était pas tant à Narcissa qu'il en voulait. Il savait à quel point les ados pouvaient être méchants entre eux.

- Toutes mes certitudes volent en éclat. Vous en êtes conscient ? soupira Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il se tourna vers Rémus et lui dit :

- Et toi tu es conscient que je n'ai plus aucune raison pour interdire à Harry de fréquenter Draco ?

Lucius et Narcissa soulevèrent un sourcil.

- Sirius tu viens de faire une grosse boulette. Intervint Rémus en souriant.

L'homme se tourna vers le couple et vit qu'à leur expression, ils n'étaient pas au courant de la relation future qu'entretiendraient les deux garçons.

- Euh…oups ?

Du côté du jardin, Dora se retrouvait seule avec ses deux enfants. Harry et Draco s'étaient éclipsés discrètement et la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le cœur de les retenir. En fait, Draco voulait parler à Harry et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Ils étaient dans la salle de jeux de Teddy, assis sur le sofa.

Harry avait la gorge sèche et il se frottait les mains contre son jean pour enlever la moiteur. Draco lui attrapa les mains.

- Arrête de faire ça. Calme-toi.

Harry respira mais il fut coupé par une bouche qui prit possession de ses lèvres. Son cœur sembla exploser et il ferma les yeux pour répondre au baiser. Leurs bouches se séparèrent mais par leurs mains dont ils gardèrent leurs doigts entremêlés.

- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça. Sourit Draco.

- Et moi donc. Sourit Harry, les joues rouges de plaisir.

Ils se lancèrent un nouveau regard avant de se rapprocher encore plus. Cette fois, les mains d'Harry se retrouvèrent autour du cou de Draco pendant que celles du blond caressait le dos, sous le T-shirt de son élève.

Un aboiement les interrompit brusquement et se faisant face, ils s'en amusèrent.

- On ferait mieux de retourner dans le jardin. Proposa Draco.

Harry acquiesça mais juste avant de partir, Draco l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Impossible de résister. Dit-il quand il rompit leur baiser.

- Il faudra bien te retenir pourtant. Rit Harry.

Une dernière pression sur les lèvres et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'officialisation du couple serait accueillit par les deux familles avec de grands applaudissement, sous les rougissements d'Harry. Celui-ci fêterait son anniversaire entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et recevrait des appels de ses amis d'Angleterre.

A la fin de ses vacances, Harry ne serait toujours pas très doué pour le surf mais il avait trouvé une autre occupation beaucoup plus intéressante à ses yeux.

Et deux mois après son retour d'Angleterre, Sirius recevrait un appel du juge le déclarant apte à prendre en charge son filleul jusqu'à ses 21 ans. Harry déménagea le lendemain de l'appel et partit habiter chez son parrain. Après ses 21 ans, il décida de terminer ses études aux Etats-Unis pour rester au plus proche de Draco et de la famille Lupin-Tonks qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa famille durant ses deux dernières années. Sirius resta avec lui bien sûr.

D'ailleurs il retrouva son flirt. Cette si jolie prof de surf pour enfants avec qui il se maria.

Quand à Harry et Draco, lorsque le jeune homme eut son diplôme de pédiatre, ils partirent se marier au Canada où le mariage gay était officiel et reconnu. Les deux familles étaient réunies en ce jour, qui fut le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Harry n'oublierait jamais ces vacances avec son parrain. Ces vacances qui avaient changé sa vie à jamais.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous mets le défi que j'ai reçu pour ce concours :<p>

Couple : HPDM

UA

Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, ayant besoin de fuir son oncle et sa tante, ayant besoin de fuir ses amis qui ne le comprenait plus, Harry avait décidé de partir pour l'été de ses 19ans (Harry fait des études, pas le droit à une bourse car son oncle gagne trop, et pas d'héritage conséquent), rester sur le bord de la mer et s'éloigner le plus possible de son monde. Là bas, il y rencontra un prof de surf d'environ son âge, Draco, (Peut être un peu plus vieux mais pas plus jeune) lorsqu'il voulu prendre de ses cours. Et voila, l'été commence…

Conditions: Harry ne doit pas être super en surf dès le départ, c'est la première fois qu'il en fait, il doit avoir de la difficulté. Draco doit être moqueur et ptêtre bien un peu énervant (UA mais Draco quand même hein). Pas de death fic donc je ne veux pas de "et Harry/Draco s'est noyé sous la vague" ou un truc du genre. Par contre, pas obliger d'être une fin joyeuse.

Pour rendre le truc plus drôle, vous avez 5 mots à intégrer dans les 20 donnés dans la liste ci dessous

**Sable** - Seau - Tente - Piscine - **Ciel**- Volonté - Pluie - **Mer**- **Vague** - Neige - Attraction - Joie - Mensuration - **Soleil** - Avion - Gadoue - Vache - Cabanon - Botte – Chemin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? ^^<strong>

**Bizzz**


End file.
